


Tinder Idiot ( Crankiplier)

by bevin



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Tinder - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Ethan Nestor, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Ethan, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure ethan nestor, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Fischbach Needs a Hug, Markiplier - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Pining Mark Fischbach, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Protective Mark Fischbach, Protectiveness, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ethan Nestor, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Media, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Tinder, True Love, Unus Annus, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: It's really a mystery to Ethan on why Mark seems so jealous about him having a Tinder.It's not like they are together or anything so why does Mark seem so intent on showing him that he doesn't need a Tinder?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 289





	Tinder Idiot ( Crankiplier)

Ethan wasn't someone Mark had ever really struck as the type to have a Tinder. The younger man had always been something akin to clingy. He loved touch, even if it was something as small as a high five Ethan's hand always lingered for a moment. Seemed to adore hugs and was the cuddly type which often wasn't accepted by people. It was always worse when he was sick and while some people found it annoying Mark found it adorable. 

Although Tinder wasn't really a place for someone like Ethan to be on. Tinder was never a place for Ethan to go on at least not in Mark's view because how was he supposed to protect the younger when he couldn't even be sure of who exactly the brunette would meet on there? 

'' Why are you on Tinder Ethan?'' 

''Mark! Give it back'' Ethan snapped back as he practically straddled Mark's midsection trying to get his phone back. They had just been watching movies beforehand as they took a break from a long day of editing.'' This isn't funny''

And it really wasn't, they had things to do today. Had videos to film for Unus Annus, still had editing to do, video ideas to come up with because admittedly they were a bit short of them at the moment. Honestly, there was alot to do yet here they were with Mark pondering why Ethan had tinder which probably wasn't the best use of time.

Although Mark had the audacity to throw his head back in an almost exaggerated sense of laughter. The younger man would have found it oddly attractive if it weren't for the fact that Mark was being a jerk. It so clearly wasn't fair because although they may be similar height wise Mark was alot stronger than him and weighed more as well. So trying to get his phone from him was almost impossible. 

''Mark!'' And okay maybe he sounded a little pathetic at the moment but it wasn't like he'd ever admit it to anyone. 

Because he most definitely did not just whine over his phone and Mark's torment. Although his whine only fueled Mark's laughter as he carefully moved me aside. 

'' All you had to do was ask Eth.'' The dark-haired man muttered cheekily and that was enough for me as I briskly grasped my phone swiping it from Mark's hand who was too surprised to do anything at the moment. Almost as though he had forgotten entirely of the phone. 

''Jerk'' I breathed out In mock anger as I met Mark's eyes. 

Although Mark seemed to take the light jab to heart for a moment as his eyes blazed slightly with hurt before it was gone and he was back to smiling cheekily. 

''Okay, really Eth you never answered my question what are you doing on Tinder?''

''I just...- I'm lonely.'' He found himself admitting quietly as he avoided the others chocolate brown eyes. He sometimes loathed how Mark was able to so easily get answers out of him. 

''Yeah but Tinder?'' 

Why did Mark's tone have to sound so judgemental and accusing? 

''Yes, Tinder what about it Mark?'' He muttered as he tried to figure out just exactly what the YouTuber was implying. On Mark's behalf, he did look a bit flustered at being questioned. 

''I thought you wanted a relationship? And Tinder well... It's Tinder you never know who you might meet on there. And I honestly don't think our suggestive Unus Annus videos will get you any good situations. '' 

And okay yeah he hadn't really thought of that. And maybe Mark was partially right with all the videos they filmed that were mildly suggestive and all of the sexual jokes cracked it probably wouldn't be the best idea to go on dates with people from Tinder. Especially if they had seen those videos sadly there was no knowing what you were getting yourself into and with all the kidnappings and murders that came with meeting up with people from an app he'd rather not risk it. Sighing at Marks smug smirk he quietly replied. 

'' I'm just. keeping my eyes open I guess. I don't know'' His heart swelled when Mark merely pulled his body closer. 

It was obviously cuddling, nobody could deny that fact. And the affection presented in the action alone was enough to show that it was cuddling. But just as quickly as his heart soared it dropped because this was Mark.  
Mark Fischbach and nothing was ever that simple when it came to Mark, sure he was a wonderful man the best at that who was always there for everyone and never ceased to amaze him. Mark who was devilishly handsome and protective of his friends but this was also Mark who was so undeniably straight that it hurt. 

Mark was known as straight as well always seeming to have a girlfriend. It wasn't that he was bad in relationships it was mainly the fact that with withholding an image for the public and YouTube it often got busy and he couldn't always provide the attention they deserved. That had been the case for Amy who was Mark's most recent ex-girlfriend. 

And besides, even if there was a slim chance that Mark wasn't straight there was no way that the man would ever give him a chance. 

It was just something that he'd have to live with. 

''What do you look for in someone?'' Mark asked softly breaking him away from his somber thoughts. 

And okay he had to think of that because what did he want that wasn't Mark? 

'' I want to be able to slow dance in the kitchen at midnight, eating ice cream or dancing in the kitchen with the window open clad in big T-shirts and singing into the spatula making pancakes on a Sunday morning. I want all of that Mark I really do.'' He found himself blushing at how stupid he probably sounded talking about nonsense like that but Mark only seemed to break out into a smile, eyes widening as he stared fondly. 

'' And you thought you were going to find that on Tinder Eth?'' 

''I know Mark you're right'' he sighed sadly. 

''Of course, I am look what I'm trying to say Eth is don't you want something more meaningful than some Tinder date?'' Mark asked earnestly as he situated me so I could face him while still cuddling. 

'' Of course, I do doesn't everybody? I just want to be loved for me. So why can't I find it?''

''Because you're too good for something like Tinder Ethan far too good. '' Mark chided gently holding me tighter. 

'' You don't understand,'' I said gently to which Mark only gazed at me questionably. 

''How so?'' 

''Because you know what it's like to feel loved, gosh Mark you've had girlfriends I've never had anyone...'' 

''Idiot'' Mark muttered with a playful edge to his voice. I just shook my head lightly at his antics.

'' Jerk.'' I wasn't prepared for his hand to lightly brush through my hair.

'' You're absolutely wrong by the way Eth. I hope you know that. '' 

''About?''

'' You are loved,'' Mark said passionately leaving me slightly dazed at the words. I sat up slightly edging away from him as I ignored his complaints of me moving. Instead bringing my hazel eyes up to meet his chocolate brown ones. 

'' Mark I don't think you understand I don't mean in a friend way I know you love me as a friend but I'm talking about something more, not just a friendship. '' I tried to explain confused as Mark groaned and dragged a hand down his face. 

'' You oblivious idiot. ''Mark muttered before coming closer to me, tilting my chin upwards and placing his lips on my own. Surprised I froze a moment before returning the kiss. We pulled away moments later for breath both grinning like idiots. 

''Do you understand now? '' I, in turn, nodded because it all made sense now. Marks apparent jealousy, his protectiveness over me, how he never denied me of the touch I craved, the cuddling. It all made sense now I thought before breaking into a smile.

'' I think so, it's all about who you see dancing in the kitchen with. And it's you It's always been you''


End file.
